ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody E's match statistics
note* Due to the deletion of the original WFF boards, Cody E's stats for that fed could not be attained. Total Anarchy Entertainment 1. TAE Bloodshed Debut October, 2006. Cody E vs. J. Hardy * W-Cody E Xtreme Wrestling Federation 1. XWF Bloodbath Debut 10-23-06 Hassan vs Jt Brown vs Cody E * W-Cody E 2. XWF Bloodbath 10-30-06 Jimmy Jive vs Cody E * W-Jimmy Jive via DQ 3. XWF Bloodbath 11-6-06 Cody E vs Krouser * W-Cody E 4. XWF Bloodbath 11-13-06 Cody E vs Vinnie Vegas vs Scorpian (elimination triple threat) * W-Vinnie Vegas 5. XWF Initiation (PPV) 11-20-06 The Hangman vs Cody E (Money In The Bank Ladder Match) * W-Cody E 6. XWF Bloodbath 11-27-06 Cody E and Chris Hansen vs Vinnie Vegas and The Hangman * W-Cody E and Chris Hansen 7. XWF Bloodbath 11-27-06 Cody E and Chris Hansen vs Vinnie Vegas and The Hangman * W-Cody E and Chris Hansen 8. XWF Bloodbath 12-4-06 Cody E vs Sting (career vs career) * W-Cody E 9. XWF Bloodbath 12-11-06 Cody E vs RUC1 * W-Cody E 10. XWF Bloodbath 12-17-06 Cody E vs David The British Bin Laden Unibomber * W-Cody E 11. XWF Xmas Execution (PPV) 12-23-06 Cody E vs The Hangman (Buried Alive Match for Cody's Money In The Bank opportunity) * No contest due to outside interference 12. XWF Bloodbath 1-1-07 Cody E, Timebomb, and Stacy K vs Krouser, Raven, and TT (Six man mixed hardcore tag match) * W-Krouser, Raven, and TT 13. XWF Bloodbath 1-15-07 Cody E vs Spear * W-Cody E 14. XWF New Year's Nightmare (PPV) 1-23-07 Cody E and Timebomb vs Jimmy Jive and Vinnie Vegas (If Cody and TB lost, TB would be forced to hand over his World Title) * W-Cody E and Timebomb 15. XWF Bloodbath 1-29-07 Cody E vs Raven (ladder match for Raven's hardcore championship) * W-Raven 16. XWF Bloodbath 2-11-07 Cody E vs Joey Jobz * W-Cody E 17. XWF Valentine's Vendetta (PPV) 2-26-07 Cody E vs Jimmy Jive vs Trenb vs Jarrett (fatal four way for Jive's X-treme championship) * W-Cody E 18. XWF Mid-Week Massacre 3-7-07 Cody E vs Timebomb vs David Greene * No contest. Match never started as a result Greene joining Ignition with TB and Cody. 19. XWF Bloodbath 3-12-07 Cody E and Vinnie Vegas vs Orton and Jarrett * W-Cody E and Vegas 20. XWF Mid-Week Massacre 3-15-07 Cody E vs Orton * W-Orton 21. XWF Bloodbath 3-19-07 Cody E vs Orton (Texas bull rope match for Cody's Xtreme Championship) * W-Cody E 22. XWF Bloodbath 3-26-07 Cody E vs Chris Hansen (Xtreme title on the line) * W-Cody E 23. XWF Bloodbath 4-5-07 Cody E, David Greene, and Timebomb vs Krouser, Raven, and Thorn * W-Krouser, Raven, and Thorn 24. XWF Unpredictable (PPV) 4-9-07 Cody E vs Rhyno (Barbed wire steel cage match with Cody's Xtreme title on the line) * W-Cody E 25. XWF Bloodbath 4-23-07 Cody E vs Angle (Submission weapons allowed match with Cody's Xtreme title on the line) * W-Cody E 26. XWF Mid-Week Madness 5-9-07 Cody E vs Bubba Billions (Cody's Xtreme title on the line) * W-Bubba Billions NIWF 1. NIWF Tornado 6-30-07 Cody E and Timebomb vs Burt Coors and Slick Doctor (table match) * W-BMan and Slick Doctor 2. NIWF Tornado 7-7-07 Cody E vs Steven Awesome (Ladder Match for entry to elimination chamber) * W-Cody E 3. NIWF Tornado 7-14-07 Cody E and Timebomb vs TrenB, Burt Coors, and Slick Doctor (for entry to elimination chamber) * W-Cody E and Timebomb 4. NIWF Tornado 7-21-07 Cody E vs Timebomb vs Jimmy Jive, vs Reaper vs TrenB vs AJ West (Elimination Chamber for # one contender ship for Tornado F'n championship) * W-Cody E 5. NIWF Wrestlefest (PPV) 7-29-07 Cody E vs Julio Stitchez (wheel barrow match for Julio's Tornado F'n Championship) * W-Julio 6. NIWF Tornado 8-4-07 Cody E vs AJ West * W-AJ West 7. NIWF Tornado 8-11-07 Cody E and Timebomb vs Steven Awesome, TrenB, and AJ West * W-Steven Awesome, TrenB, and AJ West 8. NIWF Tornado 8-18-07 Cody E vs AJ West vs Julio Stitchez (Triple threat match for Tornado F'n Championship) * W-Cody E 9. NIWF Baddlands 8-26-07 Cody E vs Thorn * W-Thorn 10. NIWF Tornado 9-4-07 Cody E vs Butch Cassidy * W-Cody E via forfeit from Butch 11. NIWF Tornado 9-11-07 Cody E vs Zero vs Kris "Fa Sho" Destiny vs Ryan Dangerous vs Butch Cassidy vs Falco vs Drew Jansen vs Axis Of Evil vs Death Angel vs Christian Angels (Elimination Battle Royal) * W-Zero (Cody finished second, followed by Destiny) 12. NIWF Tornado 9-18-07 Cody E vs Jason Jones * W-Jason Jones WFF 2 1. WFF Aggression 8-13-07 Cody E vs Johnny Devine vs TrenB vs Joey Jobz vs Jack AnthraX (no. 1 contender battle royal) * W-Cody E 2. WFF Aggression 8-20-07 Cody E vs Jack AnthraX (World Heavyweight Championship Match) * W-Cody E